The Mute and The Mouth
by Magikme13
Summary: When the village hidden in the Rocks shuns a young girl for what she burdens inside her, can Naruto help her start a new life in Kohona? Or do the Akatsuki have a different plans for her? Rated T for swearing and furtue blood and gore. Plz read all AN's..
1. Prolouge

愛

Hatake Kakashi sat in an aging maple tree, the vibrant red leaves blocking the sun from his masked face. In his gloved hands was a small orange book labeled Icha Icha Paradise, his right eye scanning enthusiastically over its perverted contents. Running a hand through his wild, silver hair, Kakashi looked toward the rising sun, estimating his client's appearance would be soon.

A few moments after the sun had turn the sky from a dim purple to a fading blue, Kakashi pocketed his novel, staring up the worn path at two approaching figures. Standing, he stretched out a kink in his back and leapt down from his comfortable spot in the natural giant, kunai at the ready.

"Who approaches?" The scarecrow asked the dark figure.

Without removing the long hood from their unknown face, a feminine voice answered, "One who carries but a fraction of our fate." Their reply was practiced and fluid, holding no fear.

Kakashi lowered his weapon and bowed to the cloaked individual. "My apologizes for any alarm I may have caused you both."

Sighing, the taller of the two cloaked figures looked behind her, "No need. We have seen far worse than the likes of you."

Kakashi chose to ignore the clipped reply and continued, gazing behind the woman as well, "Does she carry any belongings?"

"Only the clothes on her back I'm afraid. We had no time to gather anything of great importance. Not that there _was _anything of great importance." The woman pulled the shorter figure forward harshly by the hand, as to let Kakashi see.

Kneeling down to its proper height, Kakashi removed the hood from the figures head.

What he was presented with was no shock at all. For Tsunade had already informed him of any surprises he might encounter. The girl in front of him was no older than five years of age. Her round cheeks dried with tears that had long since streamed from her golden colored eyes.

"Hello there!" He greeted quietly, placing a hand on top of her shock of indigo hair. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm here to help, okay? So do not be frightened." The small girl nodded, but shook in fear none the less.

After he had given her what would be a smile beneath his mask, he raised himself up, dusting off any dirt that might have clung to his knees. "All I need now is her name and I will be out of your hair."

The woman shook her head, "I'm afraid the Tsuchikage did not give me permission to release that information. The only way you will find out is from the child herself."

Upon saying this, the women let go of the child's tiny hand, allowing the copy cat ninja to replace it with his own.

"Are you certain you don't want me to get you an escort back to the Rock Village?" Kakashi asked.

"No. Just take her and go." was the brief reply, before the figure was running back to whence she came with inhuman speed that could only belong to a kuniochi.

After staring at the spot where the women was, Kakashi looked down at the child in his grasp.

She was waving after the figure solemnly. The wide sleeve falling down to her elbow, her other hand holding Kakashi's for all he was worth, new tears falling onto the earth below her.

"Who was that woman to you?" the ninja asked the girl, as he picked her up and laid her on his vest clad back. After a few moments of silence he came to the conclusion he would receive no answer and made his way to the tops of the trees, leaping gently as to not scare the child further, her arms falling around his neck carefully.

Half way back to Konoha, Kakashi almost missed the girl's hushed voice as the wind desperately attempted to chased it away from him. But she said it, and he heard it, and he wished he never asked it, as he felt a collection of hot tears soak the back of his uniform vest.

"M-my sister…"


	2. Chapter I: New Arrival in Konoha

**Hiya peeps! I finally got an idea for a naruto story! i sooo hope yal like it! I didn't write anything in the first chapter or the Prolouge as some will call it because i wanted to add to the suspence. All reveiws are welcome!**

**Just gonna clear a few things up so you don't get confused later on.**

**1. Naruto brought Sasuke back from Sound**

**2. Orochimaru is dead**

**3...and maybe ill explain more later...when i feel its needed.**

**I don't own Naruto, sad but true. I really don't get why we've gotta put these things here. I mean everyone knows we don't own them...jeez...**

* * *

Tsunade sat at her long desk, clawing at the cherry wood finish with her manicured nails, ruining them with every stroke. The cause of the Fifth Hokage's stress was related to many things. The first and foremost was that she had just made an illegal citizen transfer from The Village Hidden in the Rocks to Konoha. Actually it wasn't illegal, per say, but no one had ever really wanted a home transfer to or from another village, so it was new a foreign to any village. 

If word got out that you could just move to a different village—a new _country_ at that—people would want transfers left and right, for whatever reason they had, and then Tsunade would be up to her neck in paper work, not to mention the other Kages that had to file it away as well. Paper work would also cut into her bar raiding hours too. Speaking of which, she had been sober for three hours now.

"Shizune…?" Tsunade called out, knowing her assistant was just outside the office door.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" the dark haired woman asked, peeking into the room.

"Has it been sent?" the blonde asked, fiddling with a pen that lay upon her desk top.

Shizune nodded, stepping into the room, "Yes, Lady Tsunade. I personally sent off the messenger bird just moments ago."

"Good." The Hokage sighed, rubbing the lavender diamond on her forehead with her middle and fore finger.

"Is that all, Lady Tsunade? Or would you like me to do something else for you?"

"Is the girl in her room?" Tsunade spun in her chair, looking out the window behind her that gave her a perfect view of her village, bathed in the afternoon sunlight. The Hokage Mountain's faces casting shadows over each other.

"She is."

"And Kakashi…will he be coming?"

"He said he was going to try his best to make it but I wouldn't count on--"

"It?" A voice finished from the opposite window.

Both women spun around to come face to face with none other than the White Fang's son. Silence filled the air for a few seconds before Shizune raised a twitching finger at the scarecrow.

"You're early?" Shizune asked, while in her head she was wondering if the apocalypse was coming early.

"I was in the mood to be on time today…and I _still_ managed to help that cat out of that tree." He said with a shrug, taking out his infamous orange book. "Besides, I didn't think this was something I should be late for."

"Well, while we wait for the star attraction; how about some sake? Shizune?" Tsunade looked toward her assistant, who immediately got the message and scurried out of the room.

"Tsunade," Kakashi said to get the older woman's attention. "Do you know which one she is yet?"

Closing her eyes and lowering her head onto her desk and in between her arms, the blonde answered, "Ah, Kakashi…since when did you become a _right to the point _kind of guy?" Kakashi remained silent, telling Tsunade that he was serious. "No." was the woman's final answer. "But we've narrowed it down."

"To how many?"

"Four, at the least… chakra like that is kinda had to read, ya know."

Kakashi made a sound in the back of his throat to show he understood.

Finally, Shizune came back with the drinks, her pet pig Ton-Ton following silently behind her. She poured Kakashi a small shot before setting the remainder of the bottle on the Hokage's desk, whom happily took a large swig of the alcohol with much satisfaction.

Kakashi stared at the clear liquid, as he swirled it around in his cup, a scowl set upon his face, crinkling the mask above it. Glancing at his host for a brief moment to make sure her attention was preoccupied for the moment—which it was—he quickly poured the sinful drink into the pot of a near by plant, inwardly patting himself on the back for his sneakiness.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune was gazing out the window, a smile on her face. "He's approaching the tower."

"Good," Tsunade smirked, "Go greet him and then, send him right up." Shizune bowed and left the room to fetch the guest.

A few moments past with silence, too bad the atmosphere was broken by a certain blonde shinobi's happy chattering.

"…been a while since Granny Tsunade's given me a decent mission. Wonder what it is? Sure ya can't tell me, Shizune?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But the Hokage told me she would like to tell you herself. But she did mention it would be a long term mission and that only _certain_ ninja would be able to qualify for it. I'm guessing you're the lucky person, Naruto." You could hear the smile on Shizune's face, as she knocked on the office door.

"Enter." Tsunade called, bracing herself for…well—

"Uzumaki Naruto, reporting for super, ultra, one of a kind mission!" Naruto hollered, striking a triumphant pose as he entered the round room, his blue eyes twinkling in excitement. "When do I start?"

Tsunade sighed, "Ah, Naruto I'm afraid—"

"Oh! 'Kashi-sensei, are you here to help me on my mission?"

"No, Naruto. Kakashi is not—"

"But Shizune, I thought you said that only I could do this mission. Did you lie to me?"

"No! Naruto! I—"

"Or is Kakashi one of the other qualified ninja's too? That would be awesome! Just like old times, right Sensei?"

"OI! BRAT!"

Naruto turned to look at Tsunade, his thousand-watt smile starting to spread onto his face. "Yes, Granny Tsunade?" he asked innocently enough.

Taking a few deep breaths through her nose and a few good gulps of her sake, Tsunade managed to eliminate all thoughts of strangling the blonde young man to death. "Naruto, can you please come over here."

Not really a request, Naruto reasoned, rushing to stand in front of the Fifth.

Tsunade continued, "Naruto, indeed you have been selected to participate in a unique mission of sorts. But I must warn you that you have had no specific training for this mission. Not even Kakashi can teach you what may come ahead. Shizune, would you please bring her in?"

Shizune nodded and went out into the hall way for what seemed like the thousandth time that hour. She soon returned, but with another individual latched to her hand.

Naruto watched as Shizune guided a child over to the Hokage's desk, quietly telling her to stand next to Tsunade. The small girl nodded and obeyed, scanning over every member of the room with her large golden eyes.

Finally Naruto asked the question that had been eating at him from the moment Shizune returned…

"Who's the kid?"

Smiling, Tsunade waved the young female over, lifting her to sit upon her lap, "Meet your new mission, kid." She said happily, glancing down at the top of the girl's mop of blue locks.

The Kyuubi vessel just stared dumbly, his eyes shifting from the old woman to the young girl seated on her lap. "Huh?" was Naruto's _extremely_ intelligent response.

"Naruto, this is Matzuno Kirimi, and will be _your_ responsibility until further notice." Tsunade said, lifting her and Kirimi up, balancing her on her hip.

"Huh?" Naruto repeated.

The three higher ranked ninja rolled their eyes at his stupidity.

Shizune came to stand next to Naruto, putting a hand on his shoulder as she began to explain, "Kirimi is…um…_was_ a member of the Village hidden in the Rocks, but she has been sent here to live in Konoha by request of the Tsuchikage. We believe that you are the only person that can truly care for her, so we therefore decided to have her stay with you."

"To stay in…my _apartment_?"

"Yes."

3…2…1…

"WHAT?! You can't be serious!" Naruto grabbed Shizune by the Shoulders and began to violently shake her. "A kid?! You're sending a _kid_ to live with me! Please tell me this is a joke!"

"It is no joke, Naruto." Kakashi retorted, knowing his old student would respond like this. "We have chosen you to be the guardian of the Matzuno."

"B-b-but _why_?" Naruto stuttered, releasing Shizune.

"We thought you would have a better understanding of the girl." Tsunade set said girl down.

"How? She's a little girl and I'm a seventeen year old male! What could we possibly have in common?" Naruto demanded.

"You're both demon vessels." Naruto stopped his protests and scowled, glancing at Kirimi as she stared at her sandals. After a few moments, Kakashi continued.

"She was sent here, for the villagers' fear of the demon, and what else could happen if it had stayed there. We haven't figured out which demon, or what happened to make the Rock village so afraid of her, all we know is that you're the best choice for her early development. Naruto?"

Naruto heard his old sensei, but was to focused on Shizune covering Kirimi's ears with her hands to pay attention, a light glow of chakra enclosed all sounds of their conversation away from the yellow eyed child.

He finally asked, "Does she know? Ya know…that she has a monster inside her?"

"No, and we're going to try and keep it that way, too." Naruto nodded to Tsunade, he understood perfectly. For someone that young to know they were sent away from their home for something they could not control was unimaginable probably to her.

"Now, no one must know of this unless you absolutely trust them, understood."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Tsunade tensed, Naruto only use her title unless he was upset or serious. She prayed it was the latter.

Shizune had taken her hands away from Kirimi's ears, and brought her over to Naruto. "Take good care of her."

"I will." Naruto held his hand out to Kirimi, smiling down at her. Staring up at the blonde with curious eyes, Kirimi hesitantly laid her small hand in Naruto's much larger one. Naruto mood visibly brightened as she did so.

"We have provided her with a few pieces of clothing, but she will need more. I suggest you go shopping within the week. And brat?" Tsunade looked at the replication of her little brother. "Thanks."

Grinning, Naruto pointed to himself as he spoke, "Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I can take on anything you can throw at me!"

Kakashi handed him a small box of what Naruto guessed was his new roommate's clothes and other accessories she would need.

"Well we're off!" Naruto proclaimed, headed to the office door, Kirimi in tow.

"Be careful with her, brat!" Tsunade hollered after them, a smirk on her face.

愛

"Here we are, home sweet home!" Naruto swung open his apartment door, ushering Kirimi into the good sized space. Late afternoon had turned into twilight, and Kirimi hadn't spoken a word to him yet. But, Naruto would give her some time to adjust; she was in a new village after all.

Kirimi looked around the small living room, taking note of the attached kitchen area; a stove, dishwasher, refrigerator, and a small breakfast table and chairs stood within it, cabinets lining under the sink and above the appliances. She moved her gaze to a door off to the side, deciding that it was either the bedroom or bathroom.

Naruto hummed as he pondered something, "'Kashi-sensei said you were traveling for a while…how 'bout a bath? That always makes me feel good after a mission." Naruto set the small cardboard box down on the kitchen table, then grabbed Kirimi's hand—people seemed to be doing that a lot lately—showing her to the door farthest from the kitchen area. Inside there was a tub, shower, sink and washing machine. The coloring consisted of white with blue tile trim.

Naruto spun the tub's knobs to get it to the perfect temperature, Kirimi undressing in the corner. Naruto laughed when she began to have trouble removing her white tee shirt, whining and grunting as the garment was violently tugged. He kneeled down and grabbed the top of the top, "Hold still, will ya..." With a curt yank the shirt popped off and fell to the floor.

Kirimi stepped into the tub and slowly lowered herself, whimpering as the heat of the water made contact with her dirt covered skin. Naruto dipped a face cloth he acquired from under the sink, into the warm bubble filled tub, ringing it out slightly before he set it to her light skin.

He slowly began to rub up and down the five-year-old's short arms, smudging and wetting the dirt and grim until it dribbled down her arms and into the soapy water.

"Damn girl…you sure are filthy. How long did it take you to get here?" Naruto asked. Kirimi held up five fingers showing them to the blonde.

"Five what? Weeks? Days?" She held up two more fingers, telling Naruto that his latter guess was correct.

"Okay, lemmie see your back." Kirimi shifted so Naruto had access to her backside, the water swirling about her waist because of the sudden movement.

Narrowing his blue eyes, Naruto stared at the Japanese writing moving up and down the young girl's spine, its color dark in hue. He silently counted them; twenty-six, one for each bone in the vertebrae.

"Um…lift your hair…so I can wash your neck." She did, and proved Naruto's theory correct. Below Kirimi's hair line was a small spiral shape, much like the one sealed on his stomach. But the writing leading down her back showed that the seal had not been completed, as if it had been interrupted moments before it was finished.

He quickly swiped along the marked area, disposing of any excess material. After a few more moments of silence, a sudden growl echoed throughout the small bathroom.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto smiled at Kirimi, "What was that?" all though he new all to well what it was.

Kirimi blushed cutely and bashfully gazed down at her stomach, poking it a few times.

Laughing the Kyuubi vessel asked, "Hungry?" Kirimi nodded.

"Alright," he handed her the face cloth, "Finish up, okay? Towels are under the sink. I'll go fix us something to eat." With that he left her there to finish.

In the kitchen, he took two cups of instant ramen, _amazingly_, out of the cabinet and a kettle from under the sink. Filling it up with water from the sink, Naruto set it on the stove, turning a few dials to adjust the gas induced flame below it.

When the water was bubbling happily, he turned the stove off and carefully poured the steaming liquid into the two cups, setting them on the counter to cool off a bit.

Naruto's overly sensitive ears picked up the quiet and soggy pitter patter of foot steps coming down the short hallway and turned just in time to see Kirimi standing in the archway, a towel wrapped around her shoulders and her hair wet and dripping onto the floor.

"Hey." He greeted, taking in her wet form, "That's right…your clothes are still packed." He switched his gaze to the box still resting on the table where he left it. "Come here and we'll find ya something."

The indigo haired girl scurried over to the shinobi as he opened the box, pulling out a few articles of everyday clothing. But no night wear was to be found.

"Nothin'." Naruto stated looking into the empty box. "Hmm...Well then let's improvise." Naruto disappeared into his bedroom, only to come back minutes later with a large black tee-shirt. "Catch." Naruto threw the shirt at Kirimi, who caught it with ease. She dropped the towel and quickly slipped into the baggy top, the end of it reaching her knees and the wide neck falling over her small shoulders. Frowning, she walked over to the box and pick up a pair of underpants from the side, pulling them on under the shirt.

"Ramen's ready!" Naruto announced, pushing the clothes back into the box and setting the two cups of noodles on the table.

Kirimi scrambled onto a chair, kneeling on it so she could see over the top. As soon as she saw the cup of instant ramen though she grimaced and sat on her bottom, glaring at the food.

Naruto stared at the girl, "Don't tell me you don't like ramen…" Kirimi shook her head and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the salty soup.

"What!? Not like ramen! That is the most insane thing I've ever heard! Ramen is the food sent by Kami himself! How could you not _love_ it?!" Naruto asked, shocked.

This time Kirimi _did _stick her tongue out.

Naruto ended up eating both their cups of ramen—not that he was complaining—and had made Kirimi a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich as an alternative for her dinner.

Naruto had had to take a shower himself and had told Kirimi to sit and watch T.V. while he did so.

When he had finished and come out in a pair of drawstring pants with a towel around his neck, he found the bluenette sleeping on the couch on her stomach; her cheek pressed against the pleather seating, the remote had long since fallen from her grasp and was on the floor now. The television was showing a strange cartoon of a yellow sea sponge and a pink star fish, laughing like idiots.

"_C'mon Patrick, let's go ask Squidward if he wants to go jelly fishing with us."_

Naruto snapped the T.V. off, eliminating the blue glow from Kirimi's face. He pulled a blanket from the hallway closet and set it atop her body, lifting her head and setting it on a cushion to serve as a pillow.

After he slowly walked to his room and snapped the light off, getting into his own bed. Drifting off moments later with the thought of how Kirimi had still not said a word to him yet.

* * *

**I felt Naruto was a bit OOC in this chapter, plz tell me if yal thought so to and sugest things i can do to fix it.**

**Thx dudes for reading this far! I'll try to update as soon as possible...unlike my other stories.**

**Please don't give up on me! **

**Ja Ne**

**Franki!!!!**


	3. Chapter II: Shop 'til Ya Drop!

**Third chappy! If any of you didn't read this before, Naruto brought Sasuke back from Oro-chan's.**

**Orochimaru: Stop calling me that, women!**

**Me: Make me Oro-chan!**

**Also for those of you who are watching Shippuden, Gaara was not captured by the Akatsuki...yet...**

**If i don't update fast enough it's because i'm reading the new Harry Potter book. covers ears DON'T TELL ME HOW IT ENDS!!! i've only got 206 pages to go. thanks a bunch for staying with me! Now on with the story.**

愛

Mid-morning sunlight streamed through parted blue curtains, the frayed ends being carelessly tossed by the small breeze trespassing into the apartment.

This breeze was carried over to the corner of a peach colored room, where a bed laid alone, a tired shinobi inhabiting its mounds of soft goose feather pillows. The breeze played with bright wisps of golden silk hair, dancing over shut blue orbs, making them twitch in awareness. The wind succeeded in forcing the blonde's eyes to flutter open; allowing then to adjust to their blurry surroundings.

Naruto grunted as he rolled over and pulled the blanket tighter around himself, mumbling into the comforter, "…damn…cold air…shoulda closed the…window…" The small breeze was offended greatly and blew back out the window to annoy some other sleep deprived ninja, scattering some papers and scrolls in revenge as it went.

Naruto decided after a while that he would not be going back to sleep anytime soon, so he reluctantly swung his legs over the side and stood up right. He grunted as he stretched his arms above his head, walking to the door.

He traveled down the short hallway groggily, suddenly remembering that he had acquired a new roommate the previous day._ She's probably still asleep…_

Scratching his thigh, Naruto entered his living room, gazing at the maroon couch Kirimi and fallen to sleep on yesterday, only to find it empty, the blanket pushed back and the pillow carelessly shoved to the floor near the matching reclining chair.

Naruto checked the kitchen area. A few cabinets were opened and rummaged through; a box of corn flakes was set on the table, its contents already poured into a salmon color bowl, milk soaking the once crispy bits, a spoon laid off to the side. No Kirimi there, but she had been recently, that was good.

But Naruto began to worry. If she wasn't in the living room and she wasn't in the kitchen and she had certainly not been in his room, then where could the indigo haired girl have run off to?

"I kinda was half asleep when I left my room this morning…maybe she _is_ in there…" Naruto rushed back to his room. The girl was nowhere in sight. He checked under the bed. No Kirimi. But he found a sock he had thought he lost three months ago. He checked his closet to see if the girl was playing hide and seek. No such luck. Hell, he even tore out his burrow draws to see if she had managed to wriggle herself into one.

_Oh Kami! I've lost the kid! Granny Tsunade is going to kill me! _Naruto thought frantically as he searched his kitchen. Looking under the sink, above the fridge, in the trash can, man, he even looked in the oven to see if she had fell in and baked herself into a pie.

By the time Naruto had finished tearing his apartment apart, he was yanking at his hair and mumbling curses and swears under his breath. He sat down on his stacked couch cushions, his chest suddenly feeling very tight.

"Okay Uzumaki, Just calm the hell down. You just call Granny Tsunade and tell her you lost the kid, easy as that," Naruto began to reason with himself. "She'll be so busy sending out Anbu to find her that she won't have time to strangle you." Naruto reached for the phone on the side table, the only thing accompanying it was a lamp. He lifted it from its cradle held it up and took a deep breath, his finger hovering over the first number. The moment he had built up enough courage to press his finger down, the bathroom door was pulled open, a certain five-year-old standing just within it.

Naruto let go of the breath he had not been aware he was holding, mentally kicking himself for not thinking she was in the toilet. He was such an idiot! Got himself all worked up over nothing.

Kirimi was wearing a white sundress she had found in her box, unlaced sneakers adorning her small feet. She was holding Naruto's black under shirt she has used as a substitute for a night gown last night. Her hair was up into a stout ponytail with two bangs falling neatly to the sides of her heart shaped face. All in all, she was innocent in every sense of the word.

She quietly scurried over to Naruto dropping the shirt in his waiting hands, and then looked about the destroyed apartment, her brows knit together in confusion, her eyes asking Naruto why it was that way.

"Um…nothing happened. I just…ah, forgot to close the window last night, that's all. Yeah, a huge wind came in and toppled _everything_," Naruto explained/lied with his hands, making them wave wildly when he said _toppled_.

Kirimi nodded to show she understood and went to the kitchen, beginning to pick up the pots and pans the _wind_ had thrown about the room.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kirimi turned her head just in time to see five more Naruto's poof out of thin air, a small cloud lingering around them only for a moment, Naruto's hands in front of him in a hand sign.

"All right men, as you know I—um…the _wind _pass in for a visit a messed up everything. Time to get cleaning! You, bathroom!" Naruto pointed to one of his clones, "You and you, Living room!" He pointed to two others, "You and you, my bedroom! And I'll help Kirimi with the kitchen. Ready…Set…Go!" All the blondes ran to their designated cleaning area, the real Naruto coming to kneel next to Kirimi, whose eyes were a large as tea cup saucers as she stared at him. She tapped the original boy on the back as he picked up an overturned water strainer.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder at the girl. Kirimi held her hands up and made the sign Naruto had used for his clones, poking him in the arm afterward. "How did I…do it?" Kirimi nodded. "Oh, um, well, long story short; I taught myself when I wasn't even a Genin. Pretty awesome, huh?" Kirimi nodded again, kneeling down to pick up a spatula.

"Ya know…ya could ask me. You don't have to act everything out. You could speak to me." Naruto told a little sadness in his voice, "Kakashi said you talked to him once. When he brought you here. Why won't you speak to me?"

Kirimi's lips opened and closed, trying to tell him without actually speaking aloud, but finally she gave up and whispered, "…bad things happen…when I talk…" her voice was soft and hoarse. She yelped as she cut herself on a steak knife her hand had suddenly jerked over it.

"Uh oh, lemmie see it." Naruto took the hand and cradled it softly; he guided the whimpering girl over to the sink and lifted her, turning on the cold water and rinsing the blood off of her. For a little cut it sure did bleed a lot. Then suddenly, when Naruto turned the faucet off, he watched the cut heal before his very eyes, the flesh stitching itself together leaving behind a small red mark, which was the only proof there _had_ been an injury.

"_See._" Kirimi looked up and mouthed to the shinobi, "_Bad things…_"

"Bathroom's done boss!" One Naruto came back, toilet brush and rag in hand.

"Living room is completed! Believe it!" Two more announced.

"The bedroom is all clear!"

"Great!" Naruto cheered setting the bluenette down and picking up the steak knife that had caused Kirimi her injury. With out warning, the clones disappeared with another poof of white smoke.

Kirimi looked into her forgotten cereal bowl, grimacing at the now soggy and broken up flakes. She picked it up and handed it to Naruto, who poured it all down the garbage disposal.

"Well, now that that's done we—" A hawk soured through the window in the bedroom, cutting Naruto off. It swooped into the living room and circled the ceiling a few times before landing on the top of the maroon reclining chair, screeching quietly at them.

Naruto noticed the fire symbol painted on the birds harness and guessed it was from the Hokage tower. He waltzed over to it and tore the scroll from its back, causing it to sway dangerously for a moment. After it righted itself, it gave Naruto an annoyed shriek and nipped him on the hand, causing Naruto to swear carelessly.

Kirimi had come up behind Naruto and bean to gently stroke the angered animal, standing on the chair so she could reach its feather coated head. It began to rub against her lovingly.

"Damn rat with wings…" Naruto mumbled moodily, unraveling the short scroll, reading it silently to himself.

_Brat,_

_We enrolled Matzuno Kirimi into the ninja academy for we believe that she should be taught self defense as early as possible, but she cannot attend until next week. We assume she will have a new wardrobe and school supply by that time._

Naruto snorted, and where exactly was he to get the money for this, old hag?

_We have informed every store in Konoha of this action, so all expenses are paid by the government. _

Oh. That's where.

_So please try to enjoy your time this week, brat._

_I know this will upset you but you cannot go on any high traveling missions for a good amount of time._

What! That narrows it down to D-ranked and maybe a lousy C-ranked mission!

_Yours truly,_

_Tsunade, Fifth Hokage_

The bird somehow new Naruto was done skimming over the letter and took his leave, rubbing against Kirimi a final time before departing, the small girl staring longingly after him.

"Whelp," Naruto looked from the parchment to Kirimi, "Guess I better get ready."

愛

The market was busy and noisy as always on a Saturday. Little children pushed through the many bodies around them, trying to catch up to each other or pass on being "it". The adults that had in the way of these children and had been shoved glared at their tiny forms as they fled.

Naruto hated people like that. They're _kids_. They didn't know the difference between right and wrong. Give them a break people. As he thought this, his grip on Kirimi's hand began to get slightly tighter.

He had asked an elderly woman if she knew any good clothing shops for kids. The woman had smiled sweetly at him and gave him directions to a store close by that you could get good discounts on the weekends. Naruto thanked her and led Kirimi away after the senior citizen had complimented Kirimi's dress, making the little girl blush cutely and twirl to show off. Naruto grinned, Kirimi was slowly creeping out of her shell.

"Uh…I think this is the place." Naruto looked up at the purple sign labeled _Little Lukki's. _Lukki must have been the owner's kid.

The bell above the door gave of a curt chime as the two demon vessels entered, wiping their feet of on the carpet set just inside. Naruto looked around the store. Women and their children were scattered about, picking out random outfits they liked and holding them up to their torsos to see of they like the looks of it. But that was just it. They were all _women. _Naruto was the only male in sight.

A pink hue dusted his cheeks as he was tugged behind Kirimi, who had no shame whatsoever as she showed him to the girls section. She immediately began to pick out clothing. Shirts, socks, shoes, pants, shorts, jackets, polo's, dresses, skirts, and skourts were all at the mercy of the girl, piled into her small arms, as she peeked over the top.

Wide eyed and chuckling, Naruto asked, "Ya done?" Kirimi nodded. "Um, well, I think we should go try them on to make sure they fit first. C'mon."

Naruto scanned the store for an employee. But wouldn't you know it; it seemed as if the entire staff had decided to go on coffee break. Lazy bums. Naruto tapped the nearest persons on the shoulder for help.

The woman turned, and before Naruto could ask where the changing rooms were the she spoke in a very familiar voice, "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

_Sakura-chan?! _Naruto stared at the Medical Nin, his blush coming back ten fold. With her neon pink hair, how did he not know it was her at first glance? "Um, Hi Sakura. What'cha doing here?"

Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Sakura answered, "I'm buying a present for my baby cousin's birthday. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I—I'm shopping. Duh!" Naruto set on a grin to hide his embarrassment, too bad Kirimi decided to pull on his sleeve at that moment, trying to get his attention. He ignored her, praying she would take the hint and hide herself.

Sakura squealed and knelt down next Kirimi, "Oh! She's _so_ cute!"

When Sakura squealed, Kirimi got afraid that she did something to upset the woman and hid behind Naruto's legs and peeked out between them, making Sakura squeak and repeat herself. "_So_ cute! Naruto, does she belong to you?"

"Sorrta." Naruto explained to her why Kirimi was with him, where she came from, about the demon (quietly) and how they don't know which one it was, how she had been living in his apartment for the last forty-eight hours, and why he was helping her shop. Finally asking, "Do you know where the changing rooms are?"

Sakura smiled and hit Naruto playfully upside the head, "Baka, you can't go into the changing room with of bunch of women. I'll take her for you, though."

Naruto thought about that and nodded, he didn't feel like adding _pervert_ to the long list of names the villagers already called him behind his back. "Kirimi…" said girl looked up at him from behind his own legs, "Sakura-chan is gonna help you try some things on, 'kay?"

Sakura held her hand out to Kirimi, still crouched at eye level with her, "C'mon, let's go try on those pretty clothes you picked out." Kirimi gave Sakura her mound of clothes and her hand, letting the pinkette lead her away from Naruto.

"Oi! What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" Naruto called out, waving his hands about.

"Go get some ramen!" Sakura called back, disappearing behind a curtain in the rear of the shop with Kirimi still latched onto her hand. How could he argue with that logic…?

愛

"See ya later, Sakura-chan! Thanks again!" Naruto waved as his old teammate disappeared down the road opposite to them, Kirimi standing next to him motionless, her small bag of clothes grasped in her hand, the other in Naruto's.

Naruto had discovered that Kirimi had to hold your hand. And he meant _had_ to hold your hand. He assumed it was like a habit or a comfort position to her. Making sure Naruto wouldn't go anywhere, and was really there and not part of her imagination. Naruto knew that feeling, and did something much similar when he was her age with Iruka. He would constantly hug his teacher to make sure he wasn't dreaming that there was actually someone out there that cares for him; someone that would hug him back for once.

"Alrighty then, we've got your clothes and shoes, toothbrush," (they had toothpaste back home), "and hair brush, all we need now is your weapons." Naruto nodded, and they started off for the weapons shop.

The weapons shop wasn't very far away from the clothing shops. Upon entering, Naruto showed Kirimi to the beginner's isle, where they store size ranging kunai, the handles bare. Naruto hated the fact you had to hand wrap the cloth on the kunai handle after you purchased them, it took such a long time.

They were currently debating on whether to get the kunai that fit Kirimi's small hand, or whether to get the ones that were lighter and more aerodynamic, when another familiar face came around the corner, his hands buried deep within his short's pockets, his hair in it's usual duck-ass style as Naruto like to put it.

Naruto looked upon the intruder and smiled, "Sasuke!"

Said raven looked up from his place on the floor with onyx eyes and inwardly smirked, "Dobe, what're you doing here? I saw you buy extras in here last week."

"Teme! Don't call me that!" Naruto whined, "If you must know, we're buying beginner weapons for Kirimi."

"Kirimi…?" Sasuke looked down to where Naruto was pointing and laid his eyes on the small girl, who was at the opposite end of the isle and she was quizzically weighing two kunai in the palms of her hands.

"Yeah, Granny Tsunade is making her live with me, but hey, I don't mind. I think we're gonna have fun after she gets used to Konoha." Naruto stated with a shrug.

"Hn," Sasuke stared, "Why you? You probably can't keep a goldfish alive for more than a day." He knew it wasn't true but it was so fun to ruffle the blonde's feathers. Yes, Sasuke is a sadist.

"Hey! I _so_ can. Flippy lived for a _whole_ week!" Naruto proclaimed and stuck his tongue out childishly at the raven, who rolled his eyes. "And, the old hag said I would have a "better understanding of the girl", 'cause I'm a demon vessel and so is she. Can't argue with that logic now can you Pretty Boy?" He crossed his arms over his torso and grinned in triumph.

"Which one?" Sasuke said, ignoring his insult.

"Huh?" Naruto uncrossed his arms.

"Dobe…"Sasuke didn't like repeating himself, and the blonde had heard him so he would just wait for it to register.

"Teme, we don't know. Granny Tsunade still analyzing the chakra test, but we've narrowed it down to four." Naruto walked over and picked Kirimi up unexpectedly, making the child squeak as she was lifted off the ground, then brought her over to Sasuke. "Kirimi, meet Uchiha Sasuke-teme. Sasuke-teme, meet Matzuno Kirimi, from the village hidden in the Rocks."

Sasuke stared at Kirimi and Kirimi stared back at Sasuke, both waiting for the other to do something. Finally, Sasuke bowed shallowly to the child, mumbling a hello. Kirimi tilted her head to the side to serve as her greeting to the avenger.

"How old is she?" Sasuke asked, hands still buried in his pockets, "She looks too young to start at the academy…"

"Ugh, you sure are talkative today, Teme." Naruto set Kirimi down, "Tsunade enrolled her into the academy earlier for self defense reasons, and I'm not one to argue with the Slug Princess. She's five."

Kirimi tugged on Naruto's sleeve and held up a kunai, telling Naruto this was the kind she wanted.

"Hey, Sasuke, you're good with weapons. Tell me, would it be okay if I got a set of these for her or should she have something different?" Naruto took the kunai from the golden eyed girl and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke examined the small kunai, fiddling with the blade for sometime before he spoke, "Is it comfortable to hold?"

It was apparent he was speaking to Kirimi and she nodded, taking the kunai back and held it up, showing the Uchiha it fit snugly in her palm if she was ever in close range battle.

"Not to heavy?" He questioned further. Kirimi shook her head, no. "That's good because these are the exact kunai I purchased when I attended the academy." He looked up to Naruto, "You can come and pick them up later at my place instead of buying new ones. Mine are already bandaged up too."

Naruto raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Who are you and what've you done with Sasuke-teme?" He received a glare in response. "No really Uchiha, since when did you start talking openly and offering your old weapons up to little kids? Where was I when this brain transplant was made?"

The Uchiha shrugged and looked away, "Like I said, you can pick them up later tonight…" He began to walk away without even so much as a good bye, toward the shuriken section of the store.

"Thanks, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto hollered at the ravens fleeting back, grinning openly to the world. "Guess we're done here, Kirimi. Now let's go get some food, I'm starving!"

愛

**Reveiws make every author update quicker! **

**Now i need idea's for little filler chapters and plots...i mean i have a few in my head but the story will be over too soon if i write them all down now, i also need info on some of the demons so i can pick one for Kirimi-chan so...PLEASE HELP FRANKI-CHAN!!!**

**Flames will be thrown back by Sasu-chan! but are still welcome!**

**There's the little blue button! don't you want to press it and...REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter III: Gotta Go!

**Franki-chan is sorry if she didn't update fast enough for you! But thank you for reading on. **

**Okay, Franki-chan still needs info on the demons so she can pick one for Kirimi-chan.**

**Also, she needs your help to form this story! She needs filler ideas and chapter idea's. it would be a big help if you could help, and thank you Otaku-chan for your ideas in this chap! luv yal!**

* * *

"Boss! Boss! Bo-o-o-ss!" 

Naruto turned about in an Ichiruka bar seat, his whiskered cheeks filled with salty noodles and broth, his attention captivated by a brunette boy and his two friends, shiny new leaf village head bands adorning their foreheads.

Swallowing, the blonde called back, "Hey, Konohamaru!"

The deceased Hokage's grandson ran up to him, Moegi and Udon following close behind him. "Boss, Guess what!"

Naruto got up, helping Kirimi out of her seat and letting her latch to him as he walked over to the three Genin, "What…?"

Konohamaru and his team stumbled to a halt in front of him, panting and wheezing, and all three sets of eyes darted to Kirimi, who buried her face in Naruto's shoulder cutely to hide from the stares.

"Who's she?" Moegi asked skipping closer and pulling on the end of Kirimi's sundress.

"Wow, boss!" Konohamaru exclaimed, "Who'd you bang up!?"

Two men having some booze choked on there drinks, while Naruto choked on his own saliva.

"Konohamaru, you're_ so_ gross!" Moegi punched the boy in the arm, and Udon snickered beside her.

"You guys shouldn't even _know_ that stuff yet." Naruto said sternly, once he cleared his esophagus, placing Kirimi down next to Moegi who complimented her hair and asked if she could style it some time, but Kirimi didn't respond.

"Bet _you_ knew it when you where our age…" Udon mumbled, passing his sleeve under his nose.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Naruto retorted, smiling smugly, "I'm not telling you, snot nosed brats." He teased. Konohamaru stuck his tongue out at Naruto, who stuck it right back. "Now, what where you gonna tell me?"

"Huh?" Konohamaru retracted his tongue and thought a moment, "I—uh—forget…heh…heh…"he laughed nervously and place a hand behind his head, a habit he had picked up from the blonde himself.

"Naruto-san?" Moegi asked, holding Kirimi's hand loosely.

"Yes?" Naruto looked at the two young females; Kirimi was shifting from one foot to the other hurriedly.

"If she isn't yours then where'd she come from?" Moegi shook the bluenette's hand a bit, jerking it upward.

"Um, well…see, she _is_ mine." The trio's eyes widened, "But not in _that_ way!" he waved the thought away with his hands, "Oh no, not that way! See, the Hokage gave her to me to take care of." He was getting sick of telling this story, but the kids were trustworthy enough. "You know, like a temporary sister…kinda…"

"Oh…" They breathed.

"Whatsername…?" Udon asked.

"Kirimi." Naruto responded.

Moegi looked down, "She's _so_ cute." Kirimi ended getting glomped by the carrot-topped girl, making her squeak and whine. "I wish I had a sister."

"Yeah right, who in the right mind would want to be your sister?" Konohamaru snorted, tightening the scarf around his neck. He wore it in any kind of whether, snow or sun.

"Or brother?" Udon added, smirking.

"Kirimi would! Right Kirimi?!" Moegi looked down to find her hand empty, "Kirimi? Where'd she go?" she looked over to find Kirimi next to Naruto, waving him down to her height. When he was crouched, she looked around, pulling at her sundress impatiently and whispered in his ears something the other three couldn't here. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Really bad…?" He asked her, and she nodded frantically, hopping now from one foot to the other, the sneakers kicking up dust off the road. "Shit…" Naruto pulled some money out of Froggy-chan's belly and left it on the table. He turned to the three, "Sorry guys, I have to go. We'll see ya 'round. Say goodbye Kirimi."

She waved as Naruto picked her up and hurried away, leaving Konohamaru and his friends in complete confusion, only coming back out of orbit when a bird ran into a nearby stores window, killing itself.

愛

"…shine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray…" Naruto sang to himself, whistling the rest of the tune as he waited outside a door, marked with a sticklike figure clad in a pink triangle. Yes, the Kyuubi vessel was waiting outside the women's bathroom inside a hardware store, receiving weird looks from both genders, but he ignored them and waited for his responsibility to finish her business.

The door beside him swung open, Kirimi's sneakers squeaking as she walked out, smoothing out her dress. She looked up at Naruto and took the hand he offered her, "All done?" She nodded.

They excited the building, a box of nails in Naruto's free hand ("Restrooms are for customers only, kid." the clerk had said).

The way home was quiet and wordless, Kirimi's grip on Naruto's hand slacking a bit as she fought fatigue off. Soon, they were away from the market and closing in on the academy grounds, where Kirimi would attend next week.

"You're gonna go to school there," Naruto told her, realizing he hadn't told her why they had gone bargain hunting. "And you're gonna meet other kids, and learn how to be a ninja. Sound fun?"

Kirimi looked at the building, her large eyes curiously scanning the surroundings, before nodding. She soon after pointed to the front near the entrance, to an old oak tree with a single swing hanging in the wind, rocking in the breeze.

"Wow! That thing's still there?" Naruto stopped to stare at his old friend, its wood a little brighter than when he last saw it. "I used to play on that swing, Kirimi. That's where…" He faded off, lowering his gaze from the play thing. _That's where I sulked when I failed my shinobi exam; where I cried when people called me a monster; where I waited for someone, _anyone_ to pick me up from school…_

He looked down at Kirimi, smiling sadly, "…where I spent all of my time, pretty much." She looked away from his sad face and released his hand running over to the swing, hopping upon it.

She pumped her legs back and forth aimlessly, trying to get the swing to move, with little success. She pouted and looked to Naruto, pleading with him to come over and push her. Naruto merely chuckled and shook his head, "C'mon, let's go home. It's getting late. We'll come back tomorrow after we visit Sasuke-teme's house, 'kay?"

Kirimi pouted more strongly, but got up off the swing and returned to Naruto's side, continuing their walk home.

Kirimi suddenly stopped short, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. Naruto didn't stop until Kirimi's hand dropped from his when he walked too far.

"What?" He asked walking over to her. She didn't respond, only turning her head to the side to gaze off into the forests foliage. "What is it?" he looked to where her gaze lay and saw nothing, but the young girl kept on staring. He knelt down and placed his larger hand on her head, "What's wrong?"

Kirimi took a hesitant step forward and out from under Naruto's touch. The moments ticking by as Naruto watched her listen to what seemed like nothing.

Suddenly, without warning, Kirimi bolted into the woods, as fast as the young feet upon her could take her, the green swallowing her up like a hungry beast.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled after her, pulsing chakra into his feet out of instinct, preparing to follow her, "Kirimi! Get back here!"

He dashed past the trees, ducking under every branch in his way, trying to keep the girl in sight. She dodged around a large boulder and continued her pursuit of nothing, Naruto dodged the same stone and saw no Kirimi when he past it. Panicking he pushed more chakra to the balls of his feet, going faster as to catch up to the bluenette. But she wasn't there. He had lost sight of her completely.

"Kirimi!" He screamed, receiving no answer. Naruto sunk father into the forest, calling out Kirimi's name as he went. "Kiri—" he stopped, his ears picking out the sound of splintering wood, the crunching of dead leaves under foot, and the grunts of someone's hard work echoing just before it.

Sprinting for all he was worth, Naruto reached the source of the sound quickly, quietly. His eyes immediately trained themselves on a mop of blue hair set between two bushes, staring out into an opening.

"Kirimi!" Naruto whispered harshly, "Get your scrawny five-year-old ass over here so I can whip it!" Kirimi's head snapped her head over to him and glared, shushing him with a finger to her pursed lips. Naruto gaped, "Don't you tell me ta _shush_!" he darted over to her, hauling her over his shoulder like a sack of rice, "We're goin' home, little miss."

Kirimi kicked and thrashed, pounding her small fists upon Naruto jumpsuit clad back, and screamed. All sounds die from the forest, including the sounds made by someone's hard training earlier, only soft panting being permitted.

"Who is there?" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks at the familiar voice of a certain bowl-cut shinobi.

"I can see you." Another voice said, calm and deadly, "No use hiding, now."

_Oh great…_them_? Why me? _"Um, heh, heh…" Naruto walked out of the bring bush, exposing himself to the four familiar ninja, a hand resting behind his head, "Hiya guys…um, what's up?"

"Naruto-san, my friend," Rock Lee ran up to the blonde from the punching log and gave him a strong pat on the back, making him stagger forward, "How good it is to see you again! And in such a youthful surrounding, too!"

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Lee." Neji walked up beside his teammate, a small smile adorning his pale features.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san."

"Hey Neji."

TenTen waved from where she was on the other side of the training grounds, collecting her numerous weapons from a target, which Naruto returned.

Naruto suddenly found himself and Kirimi in a bone crushing hug, "Oh, Naruto, it only feels like yesterday I saw you. My how you've grown! Much thicker, yes!"

Choking, Naruto gasped out, "Gai, it—_was_ yester—day." He tried to squirm his way away from the man, but it proved to be impossible. "And—I haven't got—ten thicker, you're just—squeezing—my kid." Gai dropped Naruto, who dropped Kirimi, who suddenly got this look on her face like she was going to cry from the impact.

…

Which she did…

"Oh my! Do not cry youthful spirit! Rock Lee shall help make it better!" Lee scooped Kirimi up off the ground where she had landed, and proceeded to rock the living daylights out of her. It only caused her to sob harder, as her head was banged around.

After Neji had helped Naruto off the ground as well, he swiped Kirimi away from the green-clad raven, and replaced her weight with a large stone. Lee didn't bother to know the difference as he continued to rock the…rock, and sing a lullaby highly off Que.

"Please be silent little Matzuno-san. There is no need to shriek so violently." Neji whispered to Kirimi, patting her head lightly and rubbing her back in soothing motions. She finally quieted down enough for Neji to hand her over to Naruto. He took Kirimi back with an open yap-trap, imitating a fish.

"Wow, Neji…" TenTen had made her way over to them by now, all her weapons tucked away in her scroll, "I didn't know you could be so maternal."

"How do you think we keep the younger Hyuugas quiet?" He responded smoothly. He began a staring contest with the yellow eyed child, keeping her gaze lock on his white orbs, hypnotizing her to remain speechless.

"How'd you know her name?" Naruto asked.

"Haruno-san came over not to long ago." The Hyuuga boy answered, looking away from Kirimi to Naruto.

TenTen spun a kunai between her fingers, smiling, "Rambled on about how cute she was and why she was here. Gotta say you're very brave Naruto." She flung the weapon across the field, making a direct hit in a target dummy's groin.

"I am?" The blonde looked pass the brunette to admire the target she had just gotten.

"Yes. Children are three times as bad as any S-class ninja." TenTen explained, "It's takes a lot of patients, determination, and tender loving care to raise a kid."

"That's TenTen language for 'glad it's you and not me'." Neji smirked, and dodged a punch from the weapon's master that was aiming for his head. They began to spar there on the spot. Naruto took the chance to move away.

Kirimi began to struggle in Naruto's arms once again, reaching out in the direction of Neji and TenTen.

"Fine, fine, just don't go running off again." Naruto set Kirimi down and watched her take off passed the two brunettes and toward a still rocking Rock Lee. He watched as Lee took notice of the girl a dropped the stone, talking down to her when she approached.

Naruto let out a deep exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes. Taking a seat on a fallen tree, he lowered his tired head into his hands rubbing his face upward and combing through his light locks.

"You thought it would be easy?" Naruto looked up to be met with Gai's hard featured face.

He groaned, understanding what the man meant exactly, "Honestly, yes…"

Gai laughed whole-heartily, plopping himself down beside the younger male, "Well, it isn't!" Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, and let Gai continue.

"Have you ever considered becoming a sensei, Naruto?"

Naruto created a worry line in his forehead as he thought, "I've never really given it much thought." He paused, "No, I don't think I want to."

"And why not?" Gai asked, leaning forward.

Naruto put on one of his infamous fox grins, "'Cause I'm still shootin' to be Hokage!"

Gai laughed loudly again, "Yes, I suppose that is a set back. But, nevertheless, we sensei's pick this job over everything else because we feel a connection to the children. And to the children we are assigned we try to improve them. Not just as ninja, but as people." Gai raised himself up from his spot next to Naruto. "Even if you're not a sensei, you can help still form this child into a better person than others will think her to be."

"You mean, help her try to prove wrong the people that think she's just a demon?" Naruto ventured, thinking he understood the concept.

Nodding, Gai responded, "Yes." He walked away a few steps but then turn back to the blonde, "You could also improve on her fashion sense. I have a few old jumpsuits of Lee's, if you ever need them."

"No!" Naruto hollered, jumping up, "That's okay. We'll manage. Kirimi, let's g…" Naruto's words died on his lips as he looked to where Kirimi and Lee were. Lee was standing of to the side watching Kirimi with bewildered round eyes. Naruto was too as he watched Kirimi stand upon her palms carefully, smiling down at the ground below her, ignoring the fact that her dress fell down to reveal her pink underwear. She slowly lifted one hand off the ground, making TenTen gasp behind her, but she paid no heed to it.

Naruto slowly walked over to where the two were, Neji and TenTen stopping the spar a few yards off to watch. Every one remained silent for the next ten minutes, simply watching the girl as she balanced for all that time, never wavering in the slightest. Kirimi finally looked up the smile fading from her face when she saw Naruto. She immediately lowered herself and scurried over to them, her eyes lowering to the now very interesting grass.

"Such…" Lee began, shaking his head in what you would think a disappointed manner. Oh, how wrong you were, "…Blissful wonder! Exploding from today's youth! Isn't that right sensei?! The power of youth explodes from this being!"

"That it does Lee! That it does!" Gai joined his former student as they praised Kirimi.

Neji inched over to Naruto, "I suggest you go home before they break out in song." Naruto agreed silently and helped the bluenette onto his back, dashing off into the famous leaves of Konoha's trees and away from the old rookie nine, before anyone notice there departure.

* * *

**Phew glad i'm done with that!**

**Okay, the reason the birdie died is because Kirimi told Naruto she had to...go. Sad but true...ah, well. Sry for any confusion. **

**I'm sick of writing on Word. It kept telling me Gai was Gay. He might be... :Shivers:**

**Next chapter, Naruto and Kirimi visit Sasuke! and maybe more if i get more idea's. plz R&R...**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter IV: Collecting One's Self

**Hey dude's and dudette's... I got some good new and bad news.**

**the good news is that i got this chapter to be a cliff hanger, WOOHOO!**

**Bad news is I start school tomorrow, damn...cuz that means less updates of all my stories. Oh well, Enjoy!**

* * *

愛

"Hokage-sama, you…have a guest…" Shizune told hesitantly, peeking in through the large double doors.

Tsunade looked up from the scrolls she was currently signing away, and to her assistant, "I have no meetings scheduled today, Shizune. What do they want?"

Shizune shook her head, "They seem very eager to speak with you, but they would not report their name or business to me."

"Hmm," Tsunade gathered up her papers hurriedly and stuffed them all into her top draw, "Have a few ANBU stationed at the doorway and let them in. If they're here to talk to me I have no right to deny them, but I have right to take precautions." Shizune nodded and disappeared from sight.

Tsunade sighed and folded her hands in front of her face and looked forward with her most stern face, not wanting to scare the visitor, but to show them that she wanted to have some warning next time before their arrival. Shizune once again bowed her way into the room, a woman following behind her. The dark haired assistant then departed, leaving the two females in a deathly silence.

"Sit, sit, please." The fifth instructed, gesturing to the chair station before her desk. The kunoichi shook her head.

"I would rather stand, Hokage-sama, thank you." The young woman looked no older than seventeen years of age, a rock village ANBU mask hanging haphazardly at her side, the face of a wolf embedded onto it. "I apologize for intruding in on you like this. I—"

"It is quite alright." She waved her hand and got up from her chair making her way to the small bar to the side of the room. "Sake…?"

"No, thank you, Hokage-sama...I am not legal…" The kunoichi cast her gaze down to the floor, her chocolate colored hair falling over her golden eyes.

"Ah," Tsunade breathed, "Wise, not giving into temptation like that. Very mature of you. How old are you?"

"Eighteen, Hokage-sama…" A brief paused followed this. "I—I—I must tell you something, Hokage-sama. It is very important."

"Did the Tsuchikage wish to report something to me?" Tsunade quietly noted the girl's shaking form, as she poured herself a cup of liquor.

"N-No, Hokage-sama…I-I am here on my own account!" The brunette began to tremble more violently than ever.

The Hokage lifted her brow in confusion, "You mean to tell me no one in your village knows where you are?"

"Y…yes, Hokage-sama…" She whispered, wringing her hands harshly.

"…What is it you wish to tell me…?" Tsunade asked slowly.

Without warning, the girl's feet gave way underneath her and she was on her knees, her fists stationed between her thighs and her haired creating a curtain around her face. Her back heaving away with the sobs that racked from her body. "Hokage-sama, I'm sorry!" Tsunade was shocked into silence as she watched the girl break down before her, "The Tsuchikage doesn't want you to know, but…but I feel so dirty knowing why he sent Matzuno Kirimi away from the rock village! I-I-I want you to know Hokage-sama! I want your village to know what you're up against! I want you to know what demon you are facing!"

Tsunade took a deep breathe, picking up the ANBU mask that had fell loose from the kuniochi's hold and walking over to her, crouching down beside her. "Who are you…?" She whispered into the young girl's ear.

"M-Matzuno Aiko…Kirimi's sister…"

愛

"Oi, Teme! It's raining out here you bastard. Open up!"

Sasuke trotted to the door where his _guests_ were currently getting soaked, and began to unfasten the many locks he had installed. By the time he had finished them all, Naruto and Kirimi were already inside and shaking themselves off like wet strays.

"Kami, Teme…for a genius you sure do have lousy timing." Naruto set Kirimi down (he'd been balancing her on his hip) and began to flap his head around aimlessly trying to get rid of all the excess water that clung to him. Kirimi studied him closely before copying his actions, letting her head flap about carelessly.

"You're the one that didn't come this morning, when it was still _dry_. Now stop that, you two are getting my rug all wet." Sasuke complained, locking each lock over again. "Stay here and I'll go get you some towels." The raven disappeared down the hallway only to return with two fluffy maroon towels. He smiled smugly and handed the larger one to Kirimi, leaving the blonde with a hand towel.

"Thanks, Teme…" Naruto replied sarcastically before taking the towel and rubbing his light locks with it.

Kirimi had plopped herself down onto the threshold and was proceeding to pull her mud kinked ladybug boots off, leaving them out side under a flower box so they wouldn't get wet. Sasuke helped her remover her purple slicker and dry her hair off hastily.

"Damn…" Naruto said making Sasuke look over to him. Naruto was inspecting the many locks Sasuke had on his mansion door. "What's with the high security?"

"Can't be too careful…" Sasuke replied as Kirimi scurried out from under the towel and into the large entrance hall, spinning around to enjoy the open space there.

"Having fun?" Naruto called out to her, making her turn around and blush cutely before she began to run around in circles about the room, making bird calls with her arms spread out to the sides like wings.

"Chirp…tweet…caw…tw—" The power suddenly flickered off. Kirimi looked up at the ceiling with regret laced in her round eyes. She ran back over to Naruto

"Powers out..." Naruto stated.

"Way to say the obvious, Dobe…" Sasuke shook his head in disappointment. He visibly flinched when Kirimi bumped into a vase of tiger lilies, making it sway dangerously. "Please try not to break anything, Kirimi-san, thank you."

"Lighten up, Teme. She's just a kid." Naruto patted the Uchiha on the back.

"That makes two of you…" Sasuke retorted, smugly.

"Oi, Teme…" Naruto sniffed the air, "Were you making something? Like food, maybe?"

"I was making curry and onigiri…but now that the powers gone out…looks like I can't make rice or curry." Sasuke sighed, "And if the power doesn't come back on soon, the food in my fridge is going to spoil, like the sushi." Kirimi made a gasping sound and ran over to the raven, tugging on the end of his shirt and pointing to her mouth. Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow and looked to Naruto, "What does it want?"

"She's not an "it", Teme! What do you want Kirimi?" Naruto repeated, crouching in front of the child.

Kirimi pointed to her mouth again and made a rolling motion with her hands then pointed to Sasuke. Naruto cocked his head to the side as he tried to figure out what the girl wanted.

"Why doesn't she just tell you what she wants, Dobe?" Sasuke questioned, leaning on the wall.

Naruto sighed, "She's convinced that it's bad luck when she speaks, and therefore will not speak."

"There's no such thing as bad luck." Sasuke stated.

Naruto laughed, "Says the Uchiha avenger." He paused and got up, "Hey, Sasuke, where's your can?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Down this hallway and it's your third door on your right."

"Thanks, man." Naruto trotted down the directed hallway and away from the other two faster than you could say _Jiminy Cricket._

Kirimi began to stare at Sasuke, a look of disappointment set in her brow.

"What?" He asked her. She didn't respond in any way, shape, or form. "What?" He asked again, getting annoyed. They began a quiet glaring match, which was only broken when Kirimi began to male the rolling movements with her hands again.

"I have no idea what you want. So until you give me a verbal question, I am going to ignore you." He stalked off, leaving a bewildered Kirimi in his mist.

He entered his large kitchen, rummaging through a draw he was sure he had stored some extra candles in for times such as these. Kirimi entered behind him, sitting her self down on a chair by the counter. Sasuke found the candles and a lighter and brought them both over to the table. Setting the candles down and lighting them, making their faces take on a shadowy glow.

Kirimi opened her mouth and leaned forward toward the candle, sucking down air. Sasuke covered her lips with his hand, "Unless you plan on speaking with all that air, I suggest you let it out away from the candles." Kirimi's face took on a guilty look and she turned her face away letting the air out.

Kirimi's stomach growled and broke the silence with in the room. She made the rolling motion on the table next to Sasuke, but he looked away and toward the fridge. "Let's see what I can eat before it spoils…" He began to take out cold cuts and bread, as he mumbled to himself, "I can have a sandwich…but I have no tomatoes, and no sandwich is a sandwich without tomatoes. Hmm…I can eat my sushi—"

Kirimi jumped up and ran next to the Uchiha, pointing to the sushi in his hand and then to her mouth. Sasuke knew what she wanted now but said nothing. Kirimi's face scrunched up and she looked like she was about to have a tantrum. "What's the magic word that gets things done?"

Kirimi opened and closed her mouth in an attempt to mouth the words but Sasuke kept his back to her as he cut the roll of rice and raw fish.

He waited, "…p…p…please, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke nodded and cut her a few slices of the roll and began to pass it over to her only to drop the plate and food when he burnt himself on a candle. "Shit!" He retracted his hand to his chest and cradled it.

Kirimi's eyes were wide as she watched Sasuke cursed quietly at his burnt fingers. He was sure that the candle was at the other side of the table when he'd lit it. So how then, did it get under his giving hand? He decided to give up on it as Naruto's voice echoed through the mansion.

"Sasuke-teme?! Kirimi?! Where'd you guys go?"

"Go fetch him will you?" Sasuke asked Kirimi. She nodded a slid off of the chair on her stomach and hurried out of the room, returning with the blonde in tow moments later.

"What happened, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing…" Sasuke took some ice out of the freezer that hadn't begun to melt yet and set it upon his wound, rapidly cooling the heated flesh.

Naruto shrugged and looked over to Kirimi, who had caught most of the sushi before it had been soiled by the ground and was now chewing happily on it. "_Sushi_…?" He asked in disgust. Kirimi nodded cheerily.

"What's wrong with sushi, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, cutting himself a slice with one hand.

"Nothing, it just I don't see what you get out of sliced raw fish wrapped in seaweed, that's all." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the dish.

"And I don't get what you get out of over salted soup with greasy fried pork and undercook vegetables." Sasuke retorted, smirking.

"You and Kirimi are just alike. You don't understand the value of _ramen._ It's a god's food I tell ya, a god's food!" Naruto protested.

Sasuke shook his head.

愛

"I really don't get it…" Naruto suddenly said, over his hand.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and took a card from the pile to his left, "It's Go Fish, Dobe…What's there not to get?"

"Not that!" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke shushing him and telling him he was too loud for his own good. "It's just that I've spent more than a week with the kid, and she hasn't spoken a complete sentence to me. I also have nothing to relate to her about. I mean look at us! We're complete opposites; right down to our gender."

"You're just going to learn how to cope with it, Dobe…" Sasuke absentmindedly bent down to brush something under the table. "Any two's?"

The downpour had gotten so bad that you couldn't get two feet away from the house without getting soaked, so even after Naruto had collected the weapons from Sasuke for Kirimi, Sasuke had let them stay until the storm lightened up a bit. Now they were reduced to playing Go Fish in Sasuke's dinning room.

"Go Fish…" Naruto replied. He suddenly jumped out of his chair and onto the table with agility that could only belong to a ninja, letting out a yelp.

Sasuke let his own yelp loose and fell backward off the chair with little grace. "'The hell…?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto's blue eyes darted about the floor, searching for something, "Something's under the table…It scratched my leg!"

Sasuke huffed and crawled under the table, coming back up with a midnight black cat with one white sock of fur on his back right paw, one of its eyes yellow as gold, the other containing no iris at all, grey and pink. It was most likely blind in that one, "Naruto, meet Yami…my cat."

"Your…_cat_?" Sasuke nodded and began to rub the soft fur behind Yami's ears, earning him a content purr. Naruto got down from a top the table and back in his chair. "I didn't know you liked animals, Sasuke."

"I don't…Yami's an exception." The raven set down said feline on the table top and picked up his cards from the floor. Yami was an exception. You see, while he was away with Orochimaru, a pregnant cat a given birth to a litter of kittens in his garden. They had all moved out when he had returned home but one cat stayed and bothered him until Sasuke couldn't stand it. He had literally kicked the kitten from his door step when he had been having a particularly bad day and thought it had gotten the message and left. But Yami had come back the next day with a bloodied eye. Guilt had washed over Sasuke knowing he had caused it and therefore took the stray in. Turns out he had caused Yami to go blind in his right eye, and here he was now, still living with the Uchiha a year later.

"The rains letting up…feel free to leave when ever you wish…"

Naruto grinned and nodded to Sasuke, calling out, "Kirimi! C'mon! Time to go! We've troubled the Teme long enough! You got school tomorrow, too!"

"Good luck, Kirimi-san…" Sasuke said as he handed the purple slicker to the girl. She smiled and waved goodbye to him, seated upon Naruto's shoulders.

"Thanks again!" Naruto waved the box of kunai around and bellowed over the drizzling rain.

Sasuke nodded, knowing Naruto had seen.

愛

"Ready to go yet?" Kirimi looked up to the blonde with glazed over eyes. She violent shook her head no and ran from the kitchen to hind under the sofa cushions which still severed as her bed.

"Ugh, Kirimi we've talked about this…" Naruto said, removing the pillows from her form, "You'll be fine. You'll meet new kids and learn how to be a ninja. And I'll be back at the end of the day to pick you up, okay? Just meet me at the swing…" He picked the girl up by the legs and yanked her out from under the blanket she had buried herself in.

She squeaked and pouted, crossing her arms as she swung upside down from Naruto's hands. Naruto laughed at her cute face and swung her more, causing an unintentional smile to grace her lips and giggle. Naruto swung her into a bridle hold a lifted her shirt, exposing her tummy. He sucked down air and blew it out onto her skin, making her giggle a blush at the inappropriate sound it made.

"You'll be fine, I promise…" She stopped laughing and searched his face for any sign of regret or lies. When she found none, she stuck out her little pinkie for his larger one. He smiled and laced his finger with hers setting her down on the tiled floor. "Now go get your shoes on."

They left the apartment moments later, arriving at the academy a short time after.

Children of all shapes and sizes were there, some cling to their mothers' legs, telling them they didn't want to go, while others pulled at the grasp their fathers had on their hand.

Kirimi gulped loudly at Naruto's side and rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her small hand, wiping away nervous tears.

Naruto gave her hand a light squeeze, making her look up and squeeze his hand back. They then both walked over to the sign in sheet where Naruto saw someone oh-too-familiar.

"Iruka-sensei!"

The brunette man looked up from his papers and toward the voice that called him. When he saw that it was one of his favorite students smiling back, his mood visibly brightened.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked, but held up a finger before he could answer, "No, wait, Hokage-sama told me why…Which means…" he crouched down next to Naruto's side, "This must be Matzuno Kirimi." Kirimi's eyes widened and she sunk father behind Naruto. "Welcome, Kirimi-chan!" He greeted.

"Kirimi, this is my old sensei, Iruka. He'll show you around; won't you Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said, looking from his sensei to Kirimi.

"It would be my honor Naruto." Iruka held his hand out to Kirimi, who hesitantly took it. She looked back up to Naruto, who nodded in reassurance before she followed the scarred man into the academy building.

Naruto waved goodbye to their fleeting backs before turning about and leaving. He thought about getting an early bowl of ramen and heading back to his apartment for some well earned alone time, when an ANBU laded neatly in front of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto…?" The shinobi questioned.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, that's me. Who want's to know?"

"Your needed at the Hokage Tower…_immediately_."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... I thought everyone was a bit OOC in this chapter...tell me if you think so**.

**To all ramen and sushi lovers I am so sorry for bashing the dishes! But believe me when i say they are some of my favorite dishes. I mean when it comes to sushi you better get out of my way, and i could practically live off of ramen! These are just the opinions of the charaters. kay? Kay!**

**I hope you all know why sasuke got burned...if you don't, think harder!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Franki!**


	6. Chapter V: Yesterday's Sunshine Gone

**Hey y'all…**

**Listen, I'm sorry that it took me a while to write this chapter (at least I think so) but I have an excuse! (Holds hands up defensively as readers begin to lift heavy things) You see my dad applied for a job way out in the middle of the country and he got it, and that means I'm moving! (Cries chibi tears) I don't want to leave my friends! (Cries more) And I'm gonna miss the coast as much as miss them. I love the beach!**

**It also means that both of my computers will be locked up in a box for 6-8 weeks! And that's scary too cuz it means I won't be able to write Fanfiction! (Dramatic music plays in background)**

**Maybe if I beg my pops enough he'll get me the yellow DELL before we leave, that would be so cool! **

愛

It felt as if he had swallowed a rock; a rock that decided to grow three times bigger and heavier than before, when the Hokage tower came into view. Naruto didn't want to be following this strange ANBU away from the academy grounds, he didn't want to see Tsunade, and he especially didn't want to hear the information she had waiting for him, because for some odd reason Naruto knew it was about a certain yellow-eyed child.

"Naruto," Shizune was waiting at the foyer of the tower, waving frantically to the two approaching ninja. "So glad you're here! Hurry! Lady Tsunade can't hold her forever!" (1)

"What?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused. "Shizune wait!" He dashed after the dark haired woman, leaving the mysterious ANBU behind without even a second glance.

Who was Tsunade holding off? Why were they here? Why did she send for Naruto? This was all making his head whirl and hammer as he continued to follow Shizune through the snaking hallways of the Tower. "Shizune, what's happening?"

"She arrived here earlier today," Shizune began, making a hair-pin turn up a flight of stairs, "She gave us no warning of her arrival and she's technically not even supposed to be here..."

"Who?!" Naruto screamed at Shizune's back as he sped up his panicked trot. "What the hell is happening here?!"

Shizune stopped abruptly and turned toward Naruto with a snap of her hips. Her usually warm russet eyes were now dark, holding a concealed secret from him, forewarning him, "Matzuno Aiko…"

Naruto's face scrunched up in puzzlement, "Who?" he asked, but Shizune resumed her race toward the top most room of the tower. "Shizune, who's—"

They had finally reached the top most level of the tower, and were just a mere ten feet from Tsunade's office door. Aggressive sounds of banging and beating erupted from the depths of the room as they approached it.

Naruto sped up his steps so they were equivalent Shizune's long and sharp ones. But, she stuck an arm out in front of his chest, silently telling him to stop.

"LET ME OUT!!!" An unfamiliar feminine voice shook the frame of the door from within, "I don't want to see him! Let me go you bitch! Call them off! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM!"

Naruto's sapphire eyes widened. He knew the woman was speaking of him, and undoubtedly was being forced into seeing him. "Shizune—"

"Shh!" Shizune scolded, holding a finger to her lips.

"Please settle down, Matzuno-san. You're making this worse for yourself. Jus—"

"NO! Let go of me, you bastards! Leave me alone!" The voice cut off Tsunade's lower one, followed by the curt sound of glass shattering.

Shizune flung the door open without warning, allowing Naruto to witness the scene inside. Tsunade was sitting peacefully at her desk, hands crossed in front of her lip stick covered mouth but the rest of the picture was as far from orderly as it could get. Three ANBU were constricting a girl in between them, using every last ounce of muscle they had to keep her still, a busted vase scattered in their wake as they wrestled.

Naruto's eyes were suddenly locked with another pair, one's of melted gold and everything else stilled in their mists. The young woman swiftly snapped her head away from his astonished gaze and in the direction of the floor, making her hair curtain around her face and hide her features away before Naruto got a chance to study them accurately.

Tsunade waved her hand haphazardly to the side, signaling the ANBU to drop the brunette. They did and stepped back cautiously, never turning their backs as they stationed themselves at each corner of the room. But the woman never moved again, the only thing she did when they dropped her to her knees was bring her hands to her face, covering it mournfully.

"Naruto," Said blonde looked away from the girl to Tsunade. "Meet Kirimi's sister, Matzuno Aiko."

愛

"You can sit hear, Kirimi-chan." Iruka gestured to a seat it the balcony of the classroom, dropping Kirimi's hand and giving her a small push toward the spot. "Just stay here and do what the sensei—that's me and Tukai-sensei—says. Alright…?"

Kirimi looked up to the scarred man and blinked, before nodding and hesitantly walking over to the chair. After she seated herself comfortably, Iruka smiled and left to the front of the classroom.

The room was buzzing with the idle chatter of the new academy students, whom were all at least two years older than herself. Many different children entered through the doors of the academy and were all anxious to begin their training, even Kirimi.

"Hey," Kirimi looked to her side to see a girl with banana-curl pigtails of dirty blonde hair and eyes the shade of amethyst, a scowl set on her face. Behind her stood a girl with strawberry scarlet hair and dark cobalt eyes another with orange hair and steely gray eyes (2). "You're in my spot." Kirimi just stared wide eyed at the older set of girls. Not satisfied with the lack of response the fair-haired girl repeated herself, glaring now, "You. Are. In. My. Spot. Move."

"Hey Muli-chan, maybe she's stupid or something." The red head whispered.

"Yeah, stupid or something." The carrot haired one mimicked. "Hey kid? You stupid?"

Kirimi looked downward at the surface of the table. Was she stupid? Is that why she couldn't see her mommy and daddy again? Is that why bad things happened when she spoke? Kirimi…stupid?

"You are clearly a retarded piece of poop (3), so I'll say this one more time. _Move_." She slapped a hand on top of the table in front of Kirimi, making her yelp and squeak, alarmed. "_Now_."

"_There_ you are Sunshine!"

"We've been looking all over for you!"

"Didn't I tell you she'd be here, Kyoya?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't go getting a big head, Ryo."

Kirimi felt an unfamiliar arm drape across her small shoulders and bring her closer to the owner. She jerkily looked up. What she saw was shocking to her small childish mind. There was a pair of boys behind her. One was holding her close to his slightly larger body, while the other leaned nonchalantly upon the service of the desk, staring upon the girl and grinning.

One was an exact parallel image of the other; identical twins (4) with out a doubt. They both had hair whiter than recently fallen snow that sat untidily upon their heads, though one's was a bit more tamed than the other. Both smiled down at her with two sets of abnormally colored eyes (though she shouldn't be one to judge as she stared up at them with her own golden pair). They were the soft color of fresh spring cherry blossoms, gentle and kind and filled with wild and untamed bliss.

"Oh, Kyoya, it seems as if we have interrupted a conversation between Little Miss Sunshine and her friends." The one holding Kirimi said to his brother in mock surprise.

The other scanned the faces of the disorientated girls and spoke to his brother indirectly, "How rude of us. What would mother think of our becoming impolite?"

"What were you saying to our Little Miss, here?" The other asked, innocently enough bringing the frozen girl closer.

The blonde haired girl recovered first, sneering at the twins, "She was in our spot. And now you are too. Move."

"No, you must be mistaken. You see we ask her to save these spots for us." The one standing hoisted himself onto the table and walked across it before sitting on the opposite side of his twin, who release of Kirimi and hoisted his own feet onto the table, showing his new blue ninja sandals off for the world to see.

"But this is our spot." The red head insisted.

"I don't see your name on it." The twin to Kirimi's right said, letting his eyes droop closed.

"I don't see yours either." The carrot-top countered, thinking herself clever.

"Yes it is."

"Where?"

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya took out two big stout black markers from the pouch on his side meant for shuriken (the same customary one as Kirimi's, who acquired hers from Sasuke), uncapping one and handing the other to Ryo, across Kirimi. The chemical smell of everlasting ink drifted to Kirimi's nose, causing her sneeze violently. Once their names were proudly displayed on the backs of their chairs, they turned to Kirimi. "Excuse us Little Miss…" Kirimi leaned forward just enough for the boy's to fit their arms behind her.

"Awe, c'mon Kyoya, you messed me up!"

"Deal with it!"

"Move your arm!"

"No, you!"

Finally, the boy's came out from behind her and smiled, looking very proud of themselves. "Look." They chorused, pointing to the back of her seat. Kirimi hesitantly turned to read what they had printed.

サンシャイン

They had spelt _Sunshine_ across her seat (5). She looked to the backs of their chairs to see their own names written across the backs, neatly. Surely they would get in trouble for it later on but for now all the girls just stared at it in shock.

"Yeah, these are our seats!"

"Uh-huh, believe it!" Kirimi snapped her head to stare at Ryo, who had just used one of her guardian's most adored phrases of all time.

Still stunned into silence, Muli and her clique slinked away to the front of the classroom where there were only a few seats left.

"Uh-huh, that's right, we bad!" Ryo held his hand up for a high five, which Kyoya did not return. "Don't leave me hanging!"

"No, I think I will." Kyoya put on something that was between a smirk and a smile. It scared Kirimi into shrinking into her seat.

"Ah! Kyoya, stop that! You're scaring Little Miss!" Ryo proceeded to seize Kirimi back into his arms and rock her body.

"I'm sorry." Kyoya patted the navy hair that was visible through Ryo's hug. "We can't continue to call her Little Miss Sunshine, Ryo."

"Yeah, I guess you're right… What's your name?" Ryo drew Kirimi away from his chest, waiting for an answer but Kirimi remained silent. After a few moments, he continued, "Hmm…Well, I'm Kato Ryo, and this is my brother—"

"Kato Kyoya. Pleasure to meet you." He wiped away his evil smile and replaced it with a warmer one. Kirimi nodded. "Tell us your name when you're ready." It was odd how understanding these boys were, but she was glad of it because she really didn't want them to think she was a misfortune just yet.

"Everybody, come down from your seats for roll call and goggle requirement." Iruka-sensei watched as all his students came down from their balcony seats. He watched with interest as Kirimi exited her booth with two other children. The Kato twins to be exact, who were talking animatedly to the usually silent girl, as they approached the front of the classroom. Iruka's warm eyes lit up when he saw the abandoned chairs at the far right of the top most balconies, who were now supporting the names of their owners.

リョ

サンシャイン

ッヨヤ や

Ryo,

Sunshine,

Kyoya…

愛

"Naruto," Said blonde looked away from the girl to Tsunade. "Meet Kirimi's sister, Matzuno Aiko. Aiko, this is Kirimi's current guardian—"

"I know who he is!" Aiko hollered, never lifting her face to see, "I told you I didn't want to see him! Nor did I want him to see me…" Her voice lost its volume toward the end.

"Well, he's here now. He can see you. Might as well get it over with." Tsunade turned in her chair, acting like she hadn't a care in the world, while Naruto was still freaking out slightly.

"Can…Can I at least have my mask back?" She begged. "Please?"

Tsunade tossed the wolf mask back to Aiko, who hastily snatched it up and fitted it back onto her face. She took a few audible deep breaths of oxygen before carefully rising to her feet and bowing in Naruto's general direction.

"I apologize for my behavior…" She whispered, hanging her head down. "These past few weeks have just been very stressful."

Naruto nodded, showing he accepted her request for forgiveness.

"Might we be alone?" Aiko suggested, her eyes darting across the other masked faces of the leaf ANBU.

"Dismissed." Tsunade ordered, and watched her guards leave without protest.

"Thank you." Aiko said, her eyes drilling into Naruto's. He noiselessly watched the gold shimmer beneath the dark slits of the mask's eye holes. They were dimmer than those of her sister.

"Uzumaki-san…?" Naruto waited for her to finish her sentence. "How…how is my…" She paused, chest heaving, "…sister?"

Naruto scowled and crossed his arms above his torso, "Fairly well. Despite the fact she has this thought in her head that if she speaks to anyone at anytime it brings foul luck, she's doing just _peachy_." Naruto spat out the last word, finding knew anger in meeting this woman that had abandoned the lovable little girl he'd come to know and care for.

"Good." Was all Aiko said as she continued to stare at him, her emotions hidden in her voice and behind her mask. "Good…" She repeated.

"_Good_?" A new flare of aggression made itself noticeable in Naruto's pitch of voice, "You dump your only sister on this village in hopes of getting rid of her and her nameless demon so you can just go cower in your own village, while I take can of her broken spirit and all you can said is f---ing _GOOD_?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Aiko protested, raising her voice just as loud as the blondes. "You don't know what the Rock village has been through because of that monster! What _I've_ been through!"

"Don't ever call Kirimi that!" Naruto growled. "She's not a monster! She a little girl that doesn't know where she is and why she's here! All because of you and your damn secretiveness!" His anger was at a spilling point, "She deserves to know! And Konohagure does too!"

"Just shut up!" Aiko screamed, pulling at her tresses of brown hair. "You don't know what it's like!"

"Try me!" Naruto bellowed. He advanced on her and lifted Aiko off the ground by the frontage her gray ANBU uniform shirt. Making sure she could see the ruby bleeding into his sapphire eyes. "Enlighten me!"

"Naruto, calm down." Tsunade stood, coming to stand next to the Kyuubi vessel, but he jerked his arm away from her touch.

"No!" He stated, his long pearly canines bared and shining, "I want to know what's worse than what Kirimi's going through! So tell me Matzuno Aiko! TELL ME!" He shook her for emphasis.

"MORE THAN HALF OUR VILLAGE IS _DEAD_ BECAUSE OF _HER_!" (6)

愛

**Wow… (Sigh) glad I'm done with that. Sorry it's so short. But my retarded computer kept deleting whole paragraphs and I had to start over. So sorry if anything doesn't sound right or is spelt wrong and what not. Now I must go and wait for the death threats to flow because I left you all on a cliff hanger. (Evil chuckle)**

(1)She meant this literally.

(2)These girls are just filler characters and you probably won't see them again after this chapter.

(3)This is such a weird line. I cracked up just writing it. But then again they are just like elementary students.

(4)I am obsessed with twins! Two of my friend's friends (I guess that makes them my friends) are identical twins and I love them to bits! But I can never tell whose who. I just call out a name and see who responds, a then make a mental note of what they're wearing that day, LOL!

(5)I love the nickname I made them give her. It's cute, and it sorrta relates to the title of this chapter…kinda.

(6)This whole argument seemed to be a bit out of order and confusing to me. (shrug) O well. What do my lovely readers think, hmm?

**I must say that getting hits is wonderful, but getting reviews is even more fulfilling. Please leave yours!**


	7. Chapter VI: You can't run from Fate

**Hey dudes!**

**Wow…seven chapters. To tell you the truth I didn't even thinks I would make it past five. But here we are! Big thank you to my loyal reviewers. And yes I'm talking to you****_, springfell7, Alphamech, SuperTay, kingman186, Hagensen_****, and ****_Just Writer2_****. You guys have left the most reviews out of anyone so thanks. Also thank you to my other loyal ****_readers_****! Your hits are valued too! And a HUGE thank you to ****_Darkrose Dragonkin_**** who provided the website I picked Kirimi's demon from, you are also on my loyal reviewer list. Yay: Confetti and balloons fall from ceiling:**

**Also, referring to the last chapter, did anyone see the "Little Miss Sunshine Pageant" Movie? It is amazing! I loved it!**

**My dad refuses to buy me my yellow DELL until after we move so I'll try to fit two more chapters in before I leave. Thanks again! All reviewers get imaginary cookies…Well actually Gaara ate all the imaginary cookies, so here are imaginary lemon squares! If you don't like lemon squares, imagine them different. Kay? That's why they're imagined!**

**Gaara: I like lemon squares too…: pouts:**

**Mm13: But you ate the cookies.**

**Gaara: So?**

**Mm13: So you're gonna get fat if you keep eating sweets like that. Have a carrot instead. : Hands carrot:**

**Gaara: forcefully takes carrot and chucks it across the room: No.**

**Mm13: Fine! I'll make more cookies if you say the disclaimer.**

**Gaara: Okay…Magikme13 does not own Naruto, but does own all OCs and story line. She doesn't own the demon she picked either. All belong to the great and powerful Kishimoto-sama. **

**Mm13: But Gaara will be mine some day! I swear it!**

**Gaara: Kami, I hope not…**

**Mm13: What was that?**

**Gaara: Nothing…: Nibbles on stolen lemon square:**

**Will you get to meet Kirimi's demon in this chapter? Maybe…or maybe not… Read to find out.**

愛

_"No!" He stated, his long pearly canines bared and shining, "I want to know what's worse than what Kirimi's going through! So tell me Matzuno Aiko! TELL ME!" He shook her for emphasis._

_"MORE THAN HALF OUR VILLAGE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF HER!"_

Naruto's eyes widen ever so slightly, his nostrils flared. He was past enraged. He was full out going to spontaneously combust right on the spot. His long nails punctured Aiko's shirt material, still in his grasp, her feet dangling centimeters from the floor. For someone staring the worst demon in history of man kind straight in the face she was deadly calm.

Her breaths came out in pants that brushed against Naruto's face because of their close proximity. She flinched when Naruto tightened his hold on her collar, chocking her slightly.

"No…" He hissed quietly, "No." He repeated, more firmly this time, as if convincing himself, "She couldn't—"

"She did." Aiko stated, stony faced and serious.

Naruto took a deep drag of the air about him, using every ounce of will power he had to keep from ripping the young ANBU's throat out. His grip slackened gradually until Aiko finally fell from his tan hands, landing on the floor soundly.

"I know what you are Uzumaki-san." Aiko spoke, her voice strong and unwavering, "You are the vessel for the Kyuubi no Yoko; the Nine Tailed Fox. You have been since your birth day seventeen years ago on the tenth of October. Your _whole _life."

Naruto wasn't surprised to here her state all these facts, oddly enough. He was expecting her to know about him. Everyone in his village did, so why not foreigners too, right? But her repeating them back to him after confirming them to himself so many times, made him even angrier, if that was even possible at this point.

"Kirimi _has not_ been a vessel her entire life." Aiko whispered, as if it was a secret only the beings in this room could know. "In fact, she hasn't been a vessel for even a year's time."

"Elaborate…" Tsunade, forgotten at Naruto's side, finally spoke up, "None of these facts were given to me in the transfer scrolls."

"The demon had been lurking about the outskirts of the village for as long as we could remember. Never attacking; never was doing any harm. Just taunting us with its presence." Aiko began, stepping back from Naruto and Tsunade.

Naruto could see it (1). It sat upon the highest mountain top in the country, gazing over the village. Giant, even from such a far distance, its posture was straight and superior. The moon making its long fur reflect the bright rays and the wind playing with each beautiful strand. Its haunting eyes shined like miniscule suns against its shadowed face. Each tail was set on its own course as they carelessly fluttered about its muscular body, chakra swirling about and rising like steam from a hot spring. Elegant… beautiful… patient…_angered_.

"There are rumors that we had built our village on its territory. But it never tried to reclaim it." Aiko explained, "Some of our elders told us instead of moving us off the land it decided to protect us, by guarding the boundaries of the village. Others disagreed and said it would attack when we were at our weakest point." She paused, "The Tsuchikage wanted to stop the beast before it made its move. So he sent out his most trusted ANBU to bring the monster to him so he could destroy it. But destroying a demon wasn't as easy as my uncle thought."

"The Tsuchikage is your uncle?" Tsunade asked, baffled by the information.

"Yes, we had lived with him since the death of our mother." Aiko confirmed, "He had hand picked ninja for the mission. Two hundred and I waited until dusk to find the demon, when and where it usually appeared. But it was two steps ahead of us. But I suppose I should start from the beginning shouldn't I?"

"Please do." Tsunade said, pointing to a chair stationed before her desk like a mother telling a child to take a time out. Aiko nodded a sat, her hands wringing harshly in her lap. Naruto made no move to sit or stand near the desk and stayed where he was.

Aiko took a deep breath and began her tale, "It was five years ago…"

愛

_"I'm afraid that's all we can do for now."_

_"Thank you." Matzuno Miki bowed to the doctor as he left the room, leaving her and her daughters to say goodbye to her husband._

_"Okaasan (2)…?" Miki looked to her oldest daughter, "Otousan (3) is gonna be okay, right? Right?" Aiko looked up to her mother with worried eyes. "The doctor said he'll be okay?"_

_"Ai…Aiko, go wait outside," Miki instructed, "I need to talk to your father alone."_

_"Do you want me to take Kiri—?"_

_"JUST GO!" Aiko's eyes widen as her mother raised her voice to her and she ran out of the white painted room, leaving her infant sister and mother alone in the hospital room. She sat outside and waited, listening to her mother talked to her unconscious father._

_"Tyuzaki…?" She whispered, her shoes clacking toward the side of the bed, "Look…" Aiko could hear the rustle of the blanket her infant sister was wrapped in, "It's your daughter…Don't you want to see her? Don't you want to see your new child? You have to open your eyes. You have to see her. She's beautiful. She has your eyes…" She began to sob, "Please Tyuzaki, open your eyes! Look at your daughter! Look! Please…please…"_

_Aiko felt her own eyes leaking salty tears of grief. Her father had left on a mission two months ago, only to be brought back injured and approaching death. Kirimi had been born in that window of time and he couldn't even see her. _

_Aiko's thirteen-year-old's body began to wrack with each sob that escaped her, as she listened to the steady tone of her father dying in the next room._

_"TYUZAKI!"_

愛

Aiko took in a shaky breath, "Kirimi never met our father, the Tsuchikage's brother. Okaasan was never the same again."

愛

_"Okaasan, Kirimi, I'm home!" Aiko slipped her shoes off, "Kirimi? Okaasan? Hello?" she called out, walking farther into the house._

_"Aneue! (4)" Kirimi shrieked from another room, "Aneue!" Aiko smiled, Kirimi only recently became aware of words and speech so she knew little language beside her and her mother's titles. "Aneue!" She shrieked again, telling Aiko to come and find her._

_She found the baby in her mother's room, standing up in her collapsible play-pen. _

"_Aneue!"_

"_Okay, okay, I'm here..." Aiko reached into the pen, and lifted Kirimi up and out of it. "I missed you." Kirimi responded with another "Aneue!" Aiko laughed and snuggled the little girl closer to her chest, tickling her slightly. Finally she kissed the tip of her button nose and asked, "Where's Okaasan, Kirimi? Show me where she is." She placed the bluenette on the floor and watched her waddle out of the room toward the bathroom, repeatedly saying "Okaasan" over and over again like she had with her sister's title._

_A small groan exited the bathroom. Aiko began to panic as they neared it, picking up her pace a bit to follow Kirimi more closely. The approached the door and Aiko swung it open, making sure she didn't hit Kirimi or whoever was inside in the processes._

_Aiko took in the display slowly. Her mother was wrenching in the base of the toilet, a sake bottle on the counter and an open bottle of pills next to it. Aiko gasped when she realized what her mother did. She had taken her anti-depressant pills with alcohol. _

_Miki turned her head away from the toilet when Kirimi began to chant Okaasan behind her, making her more aware of her surroundings. She smiled at her daughter and then looked to Aiko with smiling eyes. "Welcome home…"_

_Aiko shook her head and kneeled down next to her mother, pulling her hair back as she continued to empty her stomach of all its contents into the bowl._

"_What were you thinking?" She scolded, rubbing her mother's back in soothing circles._

"_I was afraid," Miki paused to gag a few times on her saliva, before finishing, "that you wouldn't come home."_

"_Okaasan, it was a _C-ranked_ mission! I was fine! I was barely gone for a day!" Aiko flushed the toilet and helped her mother up, only for her to collapse again._

"_Still, a mother can't be worried about her children?" Miki asked before passing out from exhaustion in her daughter's arms._

_Aiko shook her head again and hugged her mother closer, "This has to stop." She whispered as she watched her sister tug on her mother's sleeve, wanting to be picked up and cuddled again._

愛

"Okaasan just couldn't cope with the fact Otousan was gone. She talked to walls thinking he was there, and chairs with no one in them. I wanted to help her, I really did, but I couldn't…I just couldn't. She wasn't Okaasan anymore…"

愛

"_Aneue…? Aneue…?" Aiko's eye lids fluttered open as she heard the sound of her sister's voice trembling by her bed side. "Aneue, wake up…"_

"_Hmm…? What is it, Kirimi?" Aiko propped herself up on her elbows, rubbing sleep from her yellow eyes. She could only make out the silhouette of the three-year-old by her bed side. "What's wrong?"_

"_Okaasan is sleeping." Kirimi stated, rubbing her tear filled eyes harshly with her little fists, her stuffed turtle Semi dangling from her arms, "She won't wake up."_

"_Where is she?" Aiko asked, a little grumpy because, according to her clock it was two fourteen in the morning and she had a mission tomorrow._

"_In the kitchen…" Kirimi replied, "At the table."_

"_Kirimi, go back to bed. Okaasan just probably past out again. She'll be fine in the morning." Aiko laid back down to attempt to go back to sleep again, but what Kirimi said next made her bolt up and stare at her._

"_Okaasan doesn't drink red water, does she?"_

_Aiko stared at her sister, and grabbed her shoulders roughly, "What?" she asked._

"_Okaasan drinks white water (5), not red." Kirimi said, hiccupping, "She's leaking _red water_…"_

_Aiko jumped out of bed and ran out the door, leaving her young sister to stare after her in confusion._

"Okaasan_!" Kirimi bolted after her sister when she screamed out for her mother._

_Aiko was in the kitchen, staring wide eyed at her over turned mother, a sake bottle and cup to one side, a kitchen knife to the other, and her wrists pouring out the dark precious life liquid. Her blue eyes had gone cold and lifeless, a small smile playing on her hard face._

"_Okaasan, no!" Aiko gathered their mother up into her arms and attempted to stop the bleeding. "No! Hang on, Okaasan, hang on!" She shouted and looked to Kirimi, "Kirimi! Go get the neighbors! Tell them to come quickly! Hurry! Run Kirimi, run!" She felt her heart shatter more as she watched her sister drop Semi and run out the door screaming hysterically for their neighbors, when she didn't even know what was going on. She didn't know that they were slowly losing their mother before their very eyes._

"_Okaasan?" Aiko asked when her mother mumbled something. "What…?"_

_Miki repeated what she had said, the first genuine smile gracing her face for the first time in years, "I'm coming…Tyuzaki…"_

愛

Aiko paused for a good long time before looking up to meet Tsunade gaze. "We were sent to live with my uncle, and we did, happily for some time. But then it happened…"

愛

_Gobi no Houkou walked through the dirt streets leading to Iwagakure, the snowy fur on the back of her neck bristling in annoyance. Who did these humans think they were? Even after they had invaded her home, she had allowed them to stay and allowed them to dig in her mines for precious gems and metals; watching them so they didn't do anything reckless or idiotic. She had never given them any reason to doubt her or fear her. She had never advanced on them in any way, shape, or form. She never betrayed them by hurting anyone, yet here they betrayed her by planning to attack her. Although they had done wrong in the past she never stepped in to fix it herself. She allowed them independence in whatever they did. Allowed them to finish wars by themselves, so they could keep their silly pride. But they had outstayed their welcome. By about five hundred years. She planned to stop this foolishness at its source._

愛

"_Where is it? Its past twilight, and it hasn't appeared yet." Aiko complained, fiddling with the string of her wolf shaped ANBU mask, "Where could it—" Aiko was cut off by a blood curdling scream, and her face paled as she finally sensed the demonic chakra entering their village. _

"_It's in the village! Move! MOVE! _**_MOVE_**_!"_

_愛_

"_Tsuchikage-sama--! Hurry!" An owl masked ANBU guided his leader through the halls, "We have to evacuate you immediately." The ANBU suddenly realized that the older man was not following him to the exit. "Ts-Tsuchikage-sama, where are you going?"_

_But the Lord was not listening to his guard as he sprinted away and threw large double doors, flying up a flight of stairs, screaming for a certain four year old niece, "Kirimi!" He slammed a door open to find said girl in her bed, visibly trembling under the quilt. _

"_O-Ojiki (6)!" She called out, her voice trembling as much as her body, when she saw him in the doorway. He was by her side in an instant. "What's hap-hap-happening…? W-w-where's Aneue…? O-Ojiki?" She had started stuttering ever since his sister-in-law's death and now wasn't any exception. He lifted her, blanket and all, up and out of the sided bed where she had been laid for sleep._

"_Shh, Kirimi… Your sister's fine." He confirmed, holding her head against his collar bone, "It's _us_ I'm worried about…" He muttered, not meaning for the young girl to hear him. But she did and tensed in his arms, whimpering slightly. _

"_Tsuchikage-sama!" The ANBU from before exclaimed, "I'm sorry but we have to leave _immediately_." He pointed a gloved hand out the open window, "The demon has split itself."_

"_Split itself?"_

"_Yes…there are at least eighteen out there looking for you; smaller than the original." _

_The brunette man looked out the window for himself. Indeed there were multiple mist-like animals weaving in and out of buildings and streets. Their muzzles wrinkled back over their snouts, bearing their teeth aggressively to those who dared get in their way. "Has my niece and her men returned, yet?" he asked frantically as he pulled himself away from the window pane and strutted over to the ANBU._

_The ANBU nodded, "They are making their way down the mountains as we speak. But we still must relocate you for the time being." They made their way up a long flight of spiraling stairs, leading to the top of the Tsuchikage's Mountain Tower, where they would exit through the top._

"_How many are in the village at the time?" Kirimi's uncle asked his guide._

"_Well, we sent a good, or bad depending on how you look at it, amount of ANBU to the demons lair. So we have little defense until they return."_

"_Damn…" The Tsuchikage swore._

_They approached the opening in the top of the tower, the ANBU helping the Tsuchikage through the tight hole, Kirimi still in his strong hold. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop with speed and agility only ninja could possess, the Tsuchikage ahead of the ANBU. But they weren't alone for long._

"_Tsuchikage-sama, _move_!" The ANBU sprinted forward and pushed the Lord off course, sending him off the roof, unintentionally. _

"_Ojiki!?" Kirimi shrieked in fright, frantically wondering what was happening outside her cocoon of blankets as she felt her uncle and her become airborne. But the man was on guard, he blindly groped the air as he fell freely, finally grasping a gutter lining the roof of someone's home._

"_Ugh…" He grunted as he pulled himself up. He looked up and suddenly found himself snout to nose with one of the downsized demons. It was so close he almost gagged from its foul breath, soaked with death and blood, the red liquid covering its originally white lips. A low growl vibrated from its throat and chest. The man's yellow eyes grew wide with fear and anticipation when his eyes conveniently landed on the fallen form of the owl ANBU, his throat and chest torn wide open; His visible heart beating its final rhythm and pulsing blood out of his chest, his lungs trying to force his final breaths out. But the beast never moved. _

_When his arms began to tire from holding himself and his niece on the side of the building, he shifted, making the canine demon jerk in excitement or it was feeling threatened. It gave him an idea._

_"Ojiki…?" Kirimi asked, trying to pull the blanket away from her face._

_"Wait one minute, Kirimi." He directed, "Just give me a moment… don't be afraid…just hang on…" He breathed softly next to the place where Kirimi's head was. _

_"'Kay." _

_He threw her, bundle and all, up into the air without warning making her yelp briefly but stay quiet none-the-less. The miniature demon's head jolted up to watch the bundle fall threw the air, eyes narrowed in slight befuddlement, but decided that it was none of its concern. Its one purpose was to bring the human's leader back to its mother. But when it looked away from the air born heap of cloth, the Tsuchikage was gone. Its head snapped violently from side to side when it dashed to the side of the roof to look over the gutter railing, expecting to see a fallen man, but instead saw nothing._

_Suddenly, a black figure dashed from the shadows of a nearby alleyway of rocks and mountain, and launched itself into the air, catching the bundle of Kirimi milliseconds away from hitting the earth below._

_The Tsuchikage grunted. He had sprained his left ankle for sure. He was getting too old for this. But he ran without even pausing in thought, the small white demon dog following closely behind them. It was only mere feet away from catching the man's ankle between its powerful jaws and ripping it from his body. It snarled in rage and annoyance at each miss._

_The demon suddenly skidded to a halt and looked away from the fleeing man to the waxing moon above, its sleek white ears twitching as it listened to another's lone howl. After the sound had faded out it threw its head back and gave a responding howl, before letting a think mist dissolve its body away. Mother would take care of the man._

_Kirimi's uncle heard the wolf's sad howl behind him but kept running…and running…and running…he had to get away. But you can't run from fate._

_The Tsuchikage stopped dead in his tracks; Watching the great threat before him. He should have known he couldn't run from it; The Gobi no Houkou…_

_愛_

**Wow… I thought I was gonna finish her past in this chapter but decided to end it there 'cuz 1) it was an evil cliffy :evil laugh: and 2) it was getting too long.**

**I sorrta force part of this chapter out, so if it seems crappy that's why…**

**Oh, this chapter was sooooo horrible! I'm sooooo ashamed of it! Please forgive me!**

**And thanks again for reading this far!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Franki-chan**

(1)Don't ask me how, he just could. Something to do with the Kyuubi in him or something... Be Creative.

(2)Mother

(3)Father

(4)Older sister

(5)She was talking about her mother's Sake, but she was too young to know the name of it.

(6)Uncle


End file.
